Jump the Stones
by Ninamazing
Summary: Emelan - based (well, not *quite* yet in Emelan), about a wonderful young yet poor girl who discovers ... hey, I'm not telling! You have to READ! *evil cackle* E/R/R, please.
1. Jump the Stones 1

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know I should be finishing Tarnessa, and I WILL, don't worry! (though I'd be honored if you did ... *wink*), but I have been wanting to do an Emelan fic ever since I got my hands on Sandry's book and looked at that map ...******

**If you haven't read Tamora Pierce, get Sandry's Book and look at the map on the inside. Should help. LOL! No, really. And a Bag is a Money Bag ... what thieves call rich people. I love Briar! =) (The fictional character, of course. No offense to the FF.N author, of course. *grin*)******

**Um, one more thing. I have this idea ... would anyone be interested in starting a Tamora Pierce authors discussion list?? *smiles* I did it for Harry Potter, but I think with this BRAND NEW section (I'm sorry to sound so self-centered, but I really am proud and happy that I suggested this section and made y'all happy, no I'm a Northerner), a discussion list would be so COOL!! We could eventually have all the authors on it, and ... anyways, I'm getting carried away. Tell me in your reviews if you'd like to do it, and name ideas, or whatever! I'd just love to host one ... in fact ... I'm getting the account right when I wake up in the morning *wink* ... I just need a name. And all the Tamora Pierce author's willingness. Wow. I bet I could find incorrect grammar in there somewhere ... anyways ...******

* * *

_Prologue_

I love the sea. I have always loved the sea. Maybe I minded being poor sometimes, but even though we barely scraped enough together to live even with Mother's hunting and Father's fishing, I never _felt_ poor when I was with the sea and it never hurt as much as people said it must. And here on the Stepping Stone Islands, I got plenty of the sea.   
I also got plenty of Janaal and Sotat arguing over which country should own us. I was on the side of the man they called Sharprick, the one who said maybe it was time for us to be our own country. They laugh, but Irod and Qalai are not so large and the Battle Islands are neutral in the case of any war, and they have their own government, which is essentially their own country.   
Sotat would have nothing of it, still trying to prove themselves better than Janaal after the single battle of the River Spiwa (spy-wah), which forced the Sotatese to not even take water from their own long, long river until the troops finally managed to drive Janaal out. Still, twenty years after the fact, they are looking for a reason to get Janaal back, and taking the Stepping Stone Islands for their own would be the perfect way to prove their superiority.   
I joined the Sharprick Resistance, and wore a blue kerchief 'round my arm always to signify that I supported them, even if it was rather dirty. Mother said it was the best she could do, and soon we all wore filthy blue on our arms. However small, however poor, I was willing to fight.   
Against who, I had never specified, and had avoided thinking of it almost unconciously. The answer provided itself quite easily, though, two months after my family "joined" the Sharprick Resistance. The unlikely neighbor - Emelan.

_Chapter One_

The mages came, dressed in blue, straight to my - our - front door. They knocked, acting like they were used to a dwelling that looked as though it were made of toothpicks. Not that I had ever seen a toothpick. Only heard of them, when the village thief-boys told me tales about how Bags ate.   
"Hello," one of them greeted confidently. "I am Dedicate Spring." She had long auburn hair that must have gone down to her waist and far past when she had it free, but it was constrained in a thick knot near the top of her head. While very fashionable (I supposed), to me her hair looked like it was extremely anxious to get out of its bonds. Her dark green eyes looked as though she held some kind of secret. The other mage, beside her, was small and as un-intimidating as Dedicate Spring was imposing. His sunstreaked brown hair was untidy, and his big blue eyes were the kind that the Bag schoolgirls in the village would die for. The thing I noticed most about both of them, however, is that they were _clean._ They smelled of lovely herbs and flowers in a mix I tried to recognize as they stood looking at - I realized with shock - me, but I couldn't.   
"Welcome," I announced, a little unsteadily, throwing a glance at Mother. She gave me a tiny smile. The warm outside air breezed in a little as Father entered with a large bag of fish, head down and muttering.   
"That's thirteen mackerel, two cod, a jellyfish skin for sale at the market ... oh, I'm sorry!" He dropped the bag as he spoke. Dedicate Spring smiled, and picked it up to hand back to him.   
"Greetings. I am Dedicate Spring," she repeated. "And this is Dedicate Robin. I trust we are not intruding?" Her eyes had switched to Father when he entered, but now they rested comfortably back on me. I squirmed under her gaze.   
"This is Killarn," Mother said, putting away her fragile homemade bow and gesturing toward my father at the same time. Strangely, he bowed. I'd never seen him do it, and I watched with interest. By noble standards, it probably would have been seen as a horrible bow, I guessed, but he only shook a little, in my opinion.   
Mother, who had walked over while I was watching Father bow, put an arm around me. "Our daughter Meria," she said, and smiled down at me. I couldn't guess why everyone seemed so calm. Maybe it was the effect Dedicate Spring seemed to be having over everyone except me, clearly the topic she wanted to discuss. I wasn't happy with that.   
"And I am Dedestri," Mother finished. The introductions took longer than I'd thought, it seemed. Dedicate Robin looked bored. I tried to catch his eye and wink, but he wouldn't look at me. I wished Dedicate Spring shared his feelings.   
"We have come, as I can see Meria has already guessed," Dedicate Spring began as if we'd been friends for years, "for her." She chuckled a little. "Full Circle's been trying to track the magic that's been rippling in this direction for months."   
"Magic? Rippling?" asked Father, looking stunned. Dedicate Spring smiled, again.   
"Waves," she said, a little dreamily. "Big waves. They appeared in the water first, near Nambar Island, and some dedicates thought that the feeling of strong magic in the waves was directed from there. Then it became apparent, however, that the waves were definitely headed here. Right here." She looked at me searchingly. "To you."   
"Me?" I whispered, bewildered. "No, no, not me." I turned to look at Mother, who only glanced at Father and winked. Father grinned, sure of himself again at last, and Mother hugged me.   
"We knew it, darling," she told me. "We knew someday that Sadraya, bless Her power over the seas, would answer our prayers. It has happened." Dedicate Spring smiled. Again. And Mother didn't sound like Mother at all. She sounded like some crackpot priest.   
"What is going ON?" I yelled. Somehow I couldn't whisper anymore, because the event had enlarged itself, and no longer was whispering important enough for this moment.   
"Dear child," Dedicate Spring said softly, fondly, and she touched my cheek: her hands smelled like herbs and flowers again. Rosemary? No. Jasmine? No. "You are coming with us." Sage? Definitely not ... wait. Her words sunk in.   
"I'm WHAT?" Mother was smiling, yet tears were running down her cheeks. Father had sat down on the floor and bent his head low, I couldn't see his face.   
"You're coming with us. Meria," she still remembered my name, it took months for the village thief-boys to get it right, "you are a mage. You are coming to Full Circle Temple to study wave magic, for you have it in large amounts. You have something special with the sea, especially the waves ... and ... and ..." Dedicate Spring suddenly looked extremely excited. "Sound waves! Light waves! You could do anything, devote yourself to any element ..." Here she suddenly seemed to remember where she was, as Mother and Father and I were all looking at her in puzzlement. "Never mind that now. But Meria, there's so much for you to learn! At - at -"   
"Thirteen," Mother supplied through her tears.   
"At thirteen, you're so behind! No offense meant, of course," she added hastily, now she was really excited, her calm seemed to have vanished and escaped, like I wished her hair would do, "but we've got to start teaching you. If your parents will let us. _Please,"_ she added forcefully, in the direction of my mother and father. Father rose, face a little pale. Mother's face was still wet.   
"Of - of course," they answered together. I hugged them both, out of impulse, I suppose.   
"My parents," I said slowly when I'd finished. "Will I ever see them again?"   
"Naturally," Dedicate Spring responded, her calm gradually returning (I hoped), "as it is Full Circle Temple's general policy to provide for the parents of our students if need be, I will see to it personally that they live comfortably wherever they choose. I would suggest a nice wintery place in Anderran, just over the border, they're good friends of Emelan's ..." She seemed to rethink this likelihood as she looked out the door again at the sweltering heat and the radiant sea. _'A nice wintry place,' _I thought, stifling a laugh, half-delight, half-amusement. Mother looked at me, guessing what I was thinking.   
"Well, never mind that now," Dedicate Spring said, ears a tinge red. "Can we leave at first light tomorrow? Full Circle will be expecting us, and I am needed to oversee the Water dedicates as soon as possible."   
Mother nodded. Father looked concerned. "I would offer a place to sleep," he started uncomfortably, "but mages such as you deserve more space and finery -"   
"Don't worry about us," Dedicate Spring said. Yet another smile. "We'll sleep outside. I haven't slept by the sea under the sun for a long, long while."

It was only after Father and (I figured) Dedicate Robin's snores filled the quiet night air that I realized he hadn't spoken at all.


	2. Jump the Stones 2

**A's N: Ah ... another one. I really do love Emelan ... erm ... what's the greater world that contains everything? You know - Emelan, Sotat, Janaal, Yanjing, Olart, Ninver ... eugh, whatever. I'll just call it Emelan. =)**

**To answer Harry Potter's question: Um, no ... I think/thought? that I just made Full Circle up. I can check, though. =P But I don't think so. *smiles sheepishly* Oh, and I've read 'Page' too. Anyone know if 'Lady Knight' is going to be the next one? I think so ... I'm gonna preorder, if I can ...**   
**To answer "No One's" question: Yes, I am aware that it is Winding Circle in her books, but I made up Full Circle. I think. =)**   
**And Daine .... thanks. :) To answer your question, Full Circle Temple is a temple of Emelan like Stone Circle, Broken Circle, and Winding Circle, that I made up. Anybody want to see the map I made of it? *silence* Okay, well, just asking. :)**

**Alrighty, get reading, please! (And as I always say, I loooove reviews.) E/R/R!!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

At the first light of dawn, Dedicate Spring was up and helping Mother with the cooking and enchanting her bow to make it stronger and sturdier. Dedicate Robin, waking up a half hour later, repaired Father's boat with "mild magic" as he called it, and soon breakfast was over and suddenly I was packing and then, as quick as they'd come the night before, they told us we - meaning them and me - had to go.   
"Mother, Father, I ..." I started, and then I couldn't speak anymore, and tears were running down my cheeks. I could feel my ears and face turn red quickly, and I was ashamed to cry in front of the dedicates. My parents pulled me into a wordless hug, and then Dedicate Spring and Robin whispered a few words together - he'd apparently gotten over his "shyness" (or boredom) - from the night before, and then, a flash of spinning green and blue light surrounded me. There was a tug, and a pull, and finally I was launched across some marvelous expanse of land and water, and standing in front of a large silvery-stoned gate with a pale-faced Dedicate Spring and a green-looking Dedicate Robin.   
I coughed. "That was rather sudden. I wish I'd been warned," I remarked with a tad of anger, then looked down at my feet, shamefaced. They'd send me back if I kept talking like that!   
"I'm sorry," said Dedicate Spring meekly, after a pause. She straightened, and patted me on the back, looking as though she was trying to hide her temporary ill feelings. "We should have." She looked at Robin. "We've never transported one with magic so _strong _before!" She glanced at Robin expectantly, and he put a hand to his forehead.   
"The stronger the magic, the harder it is to transport using that spell, unless you're transporting yourself or another mage who can't transport his or herself," he told me weakly. Not quite sure what to do, I nodded. Why hadn't he spoken last night - with a jolt, I realized it _had _been last night, and this was the morning - if he seemed to be talking enough today? And - my brain digested the more immediate question - where was I?   
"Welcome to Full Circle Temple," Dedicate Spring announced graciously, and led me inside the huge gates. I snuck a glance at Robin, and he looked a little better too. Was my magic really that strong? These were dedicates!! But maybe the transport spell was a big one, or something ...   
Dedicate Spring was talking again. " - will learn alone, apart from the other students. However, you will see them at mealtimes and on the Day of Rest. Terim is the city outside of Full Circle, and sometimes you will be allowed to go to market with the other students. You will need to concentrate solely on your studies for now, when it is most important, at the beginning of your learning. You must attain the basic skills needed to use your extraordinary magic ... while we've never had experience with your kind of magic before, I'm sure ... we can figure it out," she recited, sounding as though someone was standing behind me signaling to her with what to say. She smiled kindly, and started speaking normally again. "This will all get a lot easier once you settle in, don't worry," she reassured me. "Like I said, you begin with me and Dedicate Robin tomorrow. For today, Honored Whirlwind - the Dedicate Superior of Full Circle Temple - will show you around. Just don't be afraid ..."   
I grinned. "No," I told her suddenly, surprised at my own daring. "I won't be." There was nothing to be afraid of, anyhow. Other kids, and dedicates showing me around, and a nice room, and having wave powers ... how had my life gotten this good?   
I felt a little sick suddenly, and had to grab onto the side of the wall to keep my balance as my head swam and I became slightly dizzy. Dedicate Robin steadied me, and, glancing at Dedicate Spring apprehensively, said he'd show me to my rooms to get a good meal. I was too overwhelmed to give indignant protest at the fact that he seemed to think meals at my house were less than good.   
With a sharp sting, I reminded myself that Full Circle Temple was my home now ... and despite the feelings of bravery I thought I'd had only minutes ago, I wasn't all too sure, now, that I would ever get used to it. Robin led me through seemingly endless alleys between greenhouses, cottages, and towers. The cottages were all the same, but the greenhouses and towers varied considerably in size. Luckily, nobody tried to make me memorize the names, or the layout of the Temple. At the end of the gigantic stone road that I'd been walking on was a colossal domed building, made of a special, glittery kind of material that made a huge curved window out of the dome. The largest of all the towers I'd seen stood next to it, attached to the dome by a lower, longer building made of strange, pastel-blue bricks.   
Robin steered me in a rough circle around the huge buildings in the center area of the Temple, and took me through another set of large buildings beyond those before I found myself standing in front of a large square building, nicely designed, fairly new, and very clean. Above a huge curved stained glass panel depicting what I guessed was Sadraya, the goddess of seas, forming waves, was a silver plaque labeled 'WATER - GIRLS.'   
"This is where you'll be staying," he told me, pushing me gingerly towards the door and handing me my sack of belongings. He was gone before I could stutter, "But - aren't you coming?" I decided, rather than running around Full Circle and losing sight of my dormitory, to face what was ahead. It was time to go inside.   
I stepped through the gigantic redwood doors, and looked around. The huge entrance hall had navy blue armchairs and long couches all around, plus more redwood, in small tables meant obviously for talking over rather than eating at. A grand staircase stood behind the oversized living room, and I realized that everything was _carpeted._ The carpet was thick and deep, and my bare, callused feet sank gratefully into the delicious softness of the cream-colored floor covering. I walked slowly to the staircase, eager to admire the wonders around me before I had to endure meeting my new living companions.   
Unfortunately, the ordeal presented itself rather quickly. An extremely well-dressed young girl with shiny, wavy dark hair came pounding down the stairs in heavy boots; I'd already seen that these were necessary, as the climate here was definitely a load colder than the Islands. A stab of homesickness struck me as I thought how far away I was from the Stepping Stone Islands, here in Emelan. I didn't even know where exactly I was in Emelan!   
The girl stopped short and stared at me, I stood rooted to the spot, afraid to do or say anything. She was obviously royalty, and I'd never learned how to act around nobles. I would probably offend her if I even took a step. She surprised me, however, as her eyes lit up suddenly and she smiled warmly.   
"So you're our new mate!" she exclaimed. "Enn! Quick!" She approached me quickly and gestured towards my filthy sack.   
"Can I take your - things?" she asked. "I'm Heatherine ei Drindel, by the way. Just call me Heather. Why are you all alone? I thought the dedicates would at least show you to your room. What's your name? When did you get in? I hope, not too early. You look really tired! So what's your magic in? Are you going to stay with us all through your training?" Stunned, I watched another girl step cautiously but speedily down the steps, looking happy. Her strawberry-blond hair was cropped short like a boy's around her small face. She had huge green eyes.   
She was wearing a simple tunic and leggings, both dark gray, which looked extremely fine on her without revealing that she was a nobility or anything. I guessed she was a merchant or something ....   
"I'm Ennalia," she said softly, a twinge of disgust in her face as she said her name. "But everybody calls me Enn," she amended hastily. I looked up, slightly less overwhelmed. Heather was racing up the stairs to my room, my things in her hands. She was careful not to break anything, I noticed. Not that I had anything in there that precious.   
"I'm Meria," I told her. "You can call me that," I added with a tiny grin. Enn returned it, and led me upstairs, a little more chatty now.   
"I'll take you to your rooms, you're just by the stairs. You'll just have three roommates -"   
"Are you two _coming?"_ asked Heather from the top, her voice alight with excitement. "The others are waiting!"   
"Yes, we're coming," Enn responded. "Hang on, we don't race like you do. Anyway, Meria," she turned back to me, voice softer, "you'll be with me, Heather, and a girl named Aris, but she's with her family in Anderran for a week - it's her brother's wedding. There are a lot of other girls on our floor, but you'll get used to them. They're all pretty nice," she told me, lowering her voice to a whisper, "but watch out for Dayer. Really watch out." She gave me a reassuring smile and led me around a short curve at the top of the stairs to my room, where Heather and three other girls were talking happily.   
_"There _you are," remarked Heather, coming over and grabbing my arm to lead me over to the other girls. "How long does it take to walk up one staircase?" She sighed, mock-aggravated, and pointed to the girl on her left. "That's Sarajy, from the capital of Janaal -" The dark-haired girl, in a simple crimson dress and a deep red handkerchief in her hair, bowed slightly and smiled, showing all her perfect white teeth. Heather gestured towards the girl on Sarajy's left. "This is Almaira, from Glaise Village in Namorn ...." and, pointing to the last girl, next to tan-skinned Almaira with piercing black eyes, Heather finished, "and Princess Dana-tin of Irod. She's _engaged -" _here I noticed a few of the girls giggling, not including Enn or Almaira - "to the Crown Prince Haman of the Namorn Empire." Dana-tin was wearing the most elaborate clothes of anybody, and she sported a silvery veil over her beautiful face. Her dark green gown, embroidered artfully with emeralds and diamonds, matched the color of her eyes perfectly, and accented her pale skin nicely.   
"Nice to meet you all," I said timidly, overwhelmed by all the riches in the room; and briefly I noticed my best clothes, a navy skirt and plain white blouse, were in need of washing - at least compared to all this finery. Dana-tin seemed to be wearing a rich perfume of a flower I couldn't identify, and I remembered, turning slightly red, that I hadn't bathed since the day before yesterday. If they allowed, I should bathe now, before the Dedicate Superior came to show me around, and see about getting my clothes washed. Lost in thought, I suddenly caught myself and realized they were all waiting for my name.   
"I'm Meria, of the Stepping Stone Islands," I announced, as graciously as I could. Sarajy's mouth tightened slightly, but she seemed to be angry at herself for being angry, and relaxed and smiled warmly at me again. Blushing, I remembered that I still had my blue Sharprick Resistance band around my left arm, and resolved to remove it the minute I could. No longer was I in a place where I cared. The Sharpricks wouldn't do much good for me while I was stuck here - although, I had to admit the girls seemed nice so far. I hoped Sarajy wouldn't think less of me because of my family's "involvement" in the Resistance.   
"Well," Enn began finally. "I suppose we should all leave Meria to get settled. Washroom and dressing room are right by your bed, Meria, very convenient." She grinned and winked at me, and the other girls began to file out. I smiled brightly at them all, and set to unpack and take a nice, long wash.


End file.
